


Give Me Everything You've Got

by biscuitysguise



Series: Dani's Haikyuu Kinkmas 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bruises, Dani's HQ Kinkmas 2020: day 2 - spanking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, but they are once again sexc bruises, is passing out from pleasure a tag, it should be, no it is not, suga begs a decent amt, sugawara koushi is a brat, they're both vers but they both like to bottom??? idk it all works out tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitysguise/pseuds/biscuitysguise
Summary: Sometimes, Koushi feels the need to be railed by his incredibly hot boyfriend. His incredibly hot boyfriend also likes to be railed, so the best way he knows to get Tooru to fuck him is to be a brat, to provoke him into physically tossing him around.And oh, how Koushi loves it. There’s nothing quite like being manhandled, especially not when it ends up with him over his boyfriend’s knee like he knows is coming.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Dani's Haikyuu Kinkmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Give Me Everything You've Got

**Author's Note:**

> happy kinkmas day 2: electric boogaloo
> 
> pls enjoy 2k words of koushi getting ruined by his incredibly hot boyfriend

Koushi sees only one issue with his relationship with Tooru: they both like to bottom. 

Other than that, everything is smooth sailing. They love each other very much, and they make sure the other knows it. They spend a lot of time together, they live together, and the sex is _great._ But for as much as they both _can_ top, they both prefer to bottom. 

They both have their little thing, too. When Koushi is on top, he usually ends up being a rigger, tying Tooru up in fancy knots and manhandling him around. Koushi, on the other hand, likes to get his way by pushing Tooru far enough that he has next to no choice in the dynamic, being so bratty that Tooru tosses him over his knee to discipline him for it. 

Such is his technique tonight. Koushi desperately needs to get railed, he figures; he’s been aching for it all day. He made sure to dress in the tight slacks and the loose button down that Tooru loves so much, spending an ungodly amount of time at work, and then coming home to make dinner. He’s not completely tactless, he knows when it’s his turn to make dinner. 

Tooru comes home and they enjoy a lovely meal together, Koushi sliding a socked foot up and down Tooru’s leg the whole time. 

“Babe,” Tooru says with a smile at some point during their meal. “What are you doing?” 

“What do you think?” Koushi replies, a smile of his own gracing his lips. 

Tooru sets his silverware down and leans back in the chair, though Koushi notices that he makes no move to push away from the table. “You’re trying to provoke me, aren’t you?” 

Koushi simply hums and presses the ball of his foot on the upper inside of Tooru’s thigh. “Guess we’ll have to find out, hm?” 

“Christ,” Tooru mutters, and then stands up. Years of rigorous training to be the best volleyball player he could be provided him with muscle enough to hoist Koushi over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

And _oh,_ how Koushi loves it. There’s nothing quite like being manhandled, especially not when it ends up with him over his boyfriend’s knee like he knows is coming. “Tooru,” he gasps as he’s tossed onto the bed, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. 

His pants are unbuttoned and tugged ferociously down his thighs, suddenly exposing a large amount of bare skin to the unfairly chilly world. Tooru works the cuffs over his ankles while Koushi lays there and lets him, long legs exposed as Tooru tosses his pants somewhere behind him. 

“You wanted me to top that badly, huh?” Tooru muses, not really expecting an answer, which is good, beause Koushi has nothing to offer but faint mewls. “Yeah? Wanna get fucked that badly, baby?” 

Koushi groans and nods, his eyes squeezing shut. 

Fatal mistake. 

Before he can even open his eyes, he’s being flipped over and yanked across Tooru’s lap, his shirt rucked up his chest and exposing some of his back as well. Tooru’s hand is on his thigh, rubbing gently, soothing as Koushi knows what’s to come. 

“You like being naughty on purpose, is that it?” Tooru asks, tapping his fingers along Koushi’s ass. “You like provoking me, making me want to put you in your place?” 

“ _Fuck_ yeah, I love it,” Koushi replies, doing his best to keep it from coming out as an even needier whine. “Punish me, I deserve it!” 

“You really do deserve a punishment, don’t you?” Tooru says with a gentle smack. 

Koushi’s still wearing his boxer-briefs, so he barely feels anything, though he knows everything is liable to change at any given moment. There are a couple more softer smacks, though they’re starting to increase in intensity. 

“Such a naughty thing,” Tooru comments, his voice completely unaffected. 

Koushi’s breathing picks up as Tooru’s long fingers slip under his underwear to dig into the skin of his ass. He burrows his face into the sheets and grips at them with taut fingers, doing his best not to show just how affected he already is. They haven’t even started, and his cock is already mostly filled out in his underwear. He’s sure that Tooru is already aware of it, but until he says something about it, Koushi can pretend that it has gone unnoticed as of yet. 

“So hard already, huh?” 

Well. There goes that. 

Koushi whines into the sheets now, squeezing his thighs together as his hips shift incessantly. “Please,” he gasps, pushing his ass up into Tooru’s hand. 

That earns him his first real spank. “Stay the fuck where you’re put,” Tooru snarls, immediately gripping at Koushi’s hips and pulling him _up_ so his chest is pressed into the mattress and his toes are barely scraping the floor. The sheer amount of strength in Tooru’s body becomes evident and Koushi shudders; there’s so much potential for force in his arms, and he’s only gotten a taste of it but he’s already practically begging for more. 

“Y-yes,” Koushi stammers, and he’s laid back down over Tooru’s knees. His boxer-briefs are pulled from his body easily and his exhales come heavier and more rapidly. 

“Are you doing okay?” Tooru asks, his voice turning gentle as he passes a hand over the globe of Koushi’s ass. 

Koushi nods and arches his back just a smidge, pushing Tooru’s hand against his yet unblemished skin. “Yeah, I’m good,” he confirms. “More, please.” 

“So perfect for me,” Tooru coos, and then he brings his hand down _hard,_ no thin fabric barrier between his hand and Koushi’s ass this time. 

Koushi _howls,_ his boyfriend having caught him off-guard. “Jesus,” he cries into the sheets, “more, Tooru, _give it to me!”_

“Not even going to ask politely?” Tooru asks, and brings his hand down rapidly in three successive spanks. “Where are your manners, hm?” 

“Don’t have any,” Koushi pants. “You gotta make me-- _fuck!”_

“I gotta make you fuck? I thought you preferred to be fucked?” 

_“Shut up and spank me harder!”_

Tooru lets out a small chuckle, and Koushi belatedly realises that he may have made a mistake. The way Tooru could serve a volleyball was no joke, and if he calls that kind of terror down on his ass… there’s no way he’s making it out of this situation without tears, he thinks to himself. 

The next smack that echoes around the room accompanied by Koushi’s shout of pained arousal shifts him backwards a little bit over Tooru’s lap, and he realises that while his dick had been caught between his abdomen and Tooru’s thigh earlier, he’s now back far enough that it now swings freely, twitching and already drooling precum onto the floor between Tooru’s feet. “Fuck,” he whispers, tears springing into his eyes. 

“What was that? More?” Tooru inquires, not waiting even a moment before bringing his hand down with such force that Koushi just _knows_ he’ll be feeling that one in his muscles for a _week_ at _least._ He blinks the tears into his lashline, where they threaten to fall. 

“You’ve gone awfully quiet,” his boyfriend comments. “You still doing okay, baby?” 

It feels like Tooru somehow turned up the sensitivity from two all the way up to ten; everything feels a little overwhelming. He takes a second to just breathe, registering all of the sensations in his body. A bead of sweat slides up his back; his toes curl against the floor; his breathing is heavy in his chest, until it suddenly isn’t anymore. “Y-yeah,” Koushi replies, his heart still all the way up in his throat. “I’m still doing fine.” 

“Good,” is all he gets before the next smack has him seeing stars. 

Tooru is thoughtful enough to even out his hits fairly reasonably, and Koushi can feel that his entire ass is probably pink, given how warm it feels. 

Tooru must have thought so, too, because his next hit lands on Koushi’s upper thigh instead of the cushion of his ass. 

_“Ha-ah, fuck…”_ Koushi whimpers, biting into the sheets as the tears begin to fall from his eyes. It _hurts,_ it _burns,_ but it’s _so good._ It’s exactly what he’s been looking forward to all day, the pleasure that comes from his pain so mind-numbingly good and making him feel better than he has in _weeks._ “Christ, Tooru!” 

His boyfriend has the audacity to chuckle and then bring his hand down even harder on the other side. He smooths his hand over the reddened skin, offering a brief respite. Koushi gasps as his hand tracks along the side of his hip, brushing past ticklish skin, and then traces along the curve of his ass. “How are you feeling, Koushi?” he asks, and now the man in question can hear just how affected Tooru is. 

“Fine,” he mewls. His cock is letting out a steady stream of precum now, forming a nice little puddle on the ground beneath him. 

“Yeah?” Tooru’s thumb slides into his crack and passes his unlubed hole, teasing but not entering. “Spread your legs for me, babe,” he murmurs, and Koushi does as asked. 

Tooru’s warm hand slides down his perineum, pushing in just enough to make him jump and moan weakly, and then continues down to brush against the bottom of his balls. “Oh?” he says darkly, sending a shiver down Koushi’s spine. “What’s this, you’re so naughty you get off on your punishment?” 

“Tooru, I swear to god--” Koushi starts, though he’s silenced by a hard smack on the inside of his thigh, all the way up near his balls. 

There’s a wet sound as more precum drips on the floor, and he can feel his cock twitching freely. That’s when he lets out his first real moan, not choked back by force, and it echoes around the walls of their room. 

“Christ, Koushi,” Tooru whispers, and wraps his hand completely around the base of his dick. 

The added stimulation is all Koushi needs to tip over the precipice, biting the sheets between his teeth and screaming into the mattress as his orgasm wracks through his body. His back arches as his toes scrabble for purchase on the floor, pulling muscles pulling taut underneath his fair skin. 

Tooru works him through it, warmth spilling along his hand as he pumps his shaft. His other hand finds its way into his own pants, and Koushi can distantly feel him getting himself off as well, the powerful orgasm settling a thick haze over his mind. 

***

Koushi doesn’t remember much after his orgasm. He doesn’t remember falling asleep at all, but when he wakes up he does notice the cream rubbed into his ass and upper thighs. It doesn’t cut the entirety of the ache, but he figures it would hurt a lot more were it not for the cooling sensation of the cream. 

He shifts around on his front, turning over so he can face his boyfriend, who’s asleep on the other side of the bed. Tooru grunts sleepily and wraps an arm around Koushi’s torso, pulling him closer. His hand snakes down to the flesh of his ass, grabbing a handful and _squeezing,_ and he chuckles when Koushi gasps in an inhale. 

“Tooru,” he whines, to which his boyfriend laughs. 

“So you liked that quite a bit, mm?” Tooru murmurs, his voice thick and gravelly with sleep, his eyes fluttering shut again. 

“Guess so,” Koushi replies quietly, because it’s not like he can exactly deny it. The last thing he remembers is being so hard just from the spanking that he came at the first touch of Tooru’s fingers around his cock. 

“I’ll be sure to - _god_ \- to keep that in mind,” Tooru says with a yawn. “Now, sleep, yeah? Don’t want the healing process to take any longer than it has to.” 

“Fuck you,” Koushi manages, but he can already feel himself drifting back into the land of sleep. His ass still burns, but that’s a problem for Tomorrow Koushi to deal with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! Please note that comments and kudos are the best way to fuel ur local author and convince her to continue kinkmas lol  
> I have a nsfw twt (@biscuitysguise) if u would like occasional horny updates  
> I also have a sfw twt (@biscuityskies) if u prefer more random slice of life tweets  
> Thanks again for reading, and have a wonderful day!!


End file.
